1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held video game devices, and more particularly, it relates to a case with universal power pack for Nintendo GAMEBOY(copyright), GAMEBOY COLOR(copyright) and GAMEBOY POCKET(copyright) type hand held video game devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of hand held video game devices currently in use today. An example of one of these devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,830. As shown in the ""830 patent, the hand held video game device generally has a display screen with several different buttons and controls for actuation by the user in response to the activity shown on the display screen. These devices are generally made of a molded plastic material that has appropriate ridges, contours and cutouts to accommodate various features of the device such as, for example, a head/ear phone jack, volume control, external power jack, speakers, etc.
As these hand held video game devices are generally games for use by children, they tend to be subject to physical abuse by being carried around in pockets and thrown into and out of bags. This physical abuse can result in a shortened life of the hand held device and can also damage or impair the display screen on which the game is viewed.
Another aspect of hand held video game devices is their limited play time resulting from battery power supply removably disposed within the device. Most hand held video devices include an external power jack for connection to an external power supply that is generally an AC power converted which transforms the AC current from an AC wall outlet into the DC current required to operate the device. The AC connection to the device requires the user to remain in proximity to the AC outlet to which it is plugged in. As such, these AC/DC converters for providing external power to the hand held video game device limit the portability of such devices and thereby defeats the purpose of the portable hand held video game device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a case for hand held video game devices that protects the device from wear and tear during use and transport of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a case for hand held video game devices that includes an external power pack that can be used to extend the play life of the device or can be used in place of the batteries contained within the device.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention where the case includes a game device receiving compartment having a front panel, a back panel, a top panel, a bottom panel, two opposing side panels and a cutout the front panel that allows access to control buttons on the game device and enables viewing of a display screen of the game device during play. A cover is pivotally connected at one end to the top of the receiving portion and is adapted to selectively cover the display screen and control buttons of the game device closed.
In another embodiment, the case includes a power pack that contains a battery pack that may be rechargeable. A power plug is positioned within the case and adapted to mate with a corresponding external power jack on the game device when inserted into the case. The power pack provides additional power to the game device which may be used to extend game play or power other accessory items designed for use with the game device.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.